


Pure

by MightyYawp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unicorns, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyYawp/pseuds/MightyYawp
Summary: Newt needs help getting a wounded unicorn to safety and finds it from an unexpected person.





	1. New Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt:
> 
> I don't know why, but I just really want Newt to be in New York trying to track down a Unicorn (maybe a smuggler got the Unicorns to NYC and then lost track of them somehow? Or, frightened, one Unicorn managed to get away during MACUSA's sting to catch the smugglers).
> 
> But the Unicorn is afraid and exhausted from its trials and won't let Newt even remotely near it because Newt isn't a virgin. Tina tries to help to no avail, and Newt's getting more and more upset because he knows the Unicorn needs help when suddenly the real Percival Graves (rescued and recovering, but back to work!) appears to see why they haven't caught the magical creature literally galloping around NYC yet when suddenly, the Unicorn looks relieved and just waltz right up to Graves, shoves it's head into his chest and relaxes. 
> 
> Shocking the hell out of Newt. Graves and Tina don't understand what the Unicorn's attention and fondness means. Cue Newt being flabbergasted AF. Up to you if he explains WHY it was even possible.
> 
> \+ if it won't let Graves leave its side until its back with its herd  
> ++ ALL THE UNICORNS THEN SURROUND AND NUZZLE AND THANK GRAVES - CUE ONE CONFUSED AF GRAVES IN THE MIDDLE OF A UNICORN SNUGGLE PARTY  
> +++ Newt files this information away in case he needs it for other creatures (or wants to debauch Graves for himself, whatever)

Percival sighed. Newt and Goldstein were still out trying to track down the last unicorn from the herd they’d rescued from smugglers. Their arrest had not gone smoothly and while they had captured all the criminals, several of the unicorns had broken out. It had taken almost the whole day but all but one last unicorn had been returned to the herd that was currently being kept safe in an enchanted field in the bowels of MACUSA.

Well, Percival wasn’t going to get anything else done until the last unicorn was brought in so he might as well check on the two of them. Last he heard, they were out in Central Park. He apparated nearby and started walking. It took some searching but he finally found the two of them staring into a thick group of trees looking frustrated.

“Goldstein, Scamander, what’s the problem?”

The two of them turned to him. “Boss, this one seems more skittish than the others. Newt’s having trouble getting close. It’s hurt and stressed.”

“To put it bluntly, Mr. Graves, we need- ah, a specific kind of lure to bring it out. I’m just not sure where to find one.”

Before Percival could respond the unicorn came limping out of the trees and headed straight for Percival. The poor creature looked strung out and terrified but it limped right up to Percival, keeping the Director between it and the other two wizards before pushing its head against Percival’s shoulder, resting there and letting out a great whuff of air. Percival froze, suddenly completely out of his element. But the poor creature was hurt and he could feel it trembling so he brought up a hand to gently stroke the silky mane and the unicorn relaxed a little more, moving to lean against the confused wizard.

Looking up, Percival noticed Newt staring at him in confusion and growing interest. He didn’t know if he was entirely comfortable with that look.

“Well, Mr. Scamander, now what?”

“Oh, yes, right. See if you can get him into my case and we’ll bring him back to MACUSA.”

Percival raised an eyebrow. “And how, exactly, am I supposed to do that?”

“Ask him nicely, of course.”

Newt busied himself with setting his case down and opening it up, keeping an eye out for any creatures (Niffler) who may try to take this opportunity to go exploring (stealing). Percival waited until the case was open before turning his attention back to the unicorn.

Feeling rather self conscious, he addressed the unicorn. “How about it, will you get in the case?”

The unicorn just pressed himself tighter against Percival. He grew a little bolder and brought both hands up, trying to soothe the distraught creature.

“You’re safe now, we’re going to bring you back to your herd. Nothing will hurt you, I promise.”

The unicorn gave a shudder and dropped his head over Percival’s shoulder, stepping closer. Percival wrapped his arms around the creature’s neck in what he hoped was a comforting hug. He really wasn’t the right person for this job and looked helplessly to the expert.

Newt was looking at the two of them fondly. “I think if you promise to remain in the case with him, he’ll be more willing to go in.”

“Would that help? I’ll be happy to go in with you and stay until you’re back with your herd.”

The unicorn pulled away enough that he could nuzzle against Percival’s shoulder again before turning and awkwardly leaping into the case. Percival followed, not wanting to break his promise. He could get answers from Newt later.

Newt followed them down into the case and it closed behind them, Percival figured Goldstein was carrying them all back to headquarters. The unicorn was at his side as soon as he was out of the hut.

“Mr. Graves, if you’ll lead our guest over to the forest habitat, I’ll bring some supplies to see to his injuries. See if you can get him sitting down, the poor dear’s exhausted.”

The rest of the short trip back to MACUSA was occupied with Newt treating the unicorn’s injuries while it leaned against Percival. Well, leaned against him as much as it could without them both toppling over. 

When they heard the knock on the case Newt climbed out first and then beckoned Percival and the unicorn. Goldstein had brought them right to the herd and the unicorn, after giving Percival one last nuzzle, happily reunited with his family. Percival was about to turn to leave when one of the unicorns cantered up to him and nuzzling his hair. It was soon followed by another, and another, until he was in the middle of the entire herd.

He certainly hoped these creatures were very aware of where their horns were. 

He, again, didn’t have a clue what to do and looked for Newt and Goldstein. His auror looked like she was torn between laughing at him and cooing at him, wisely declining to do either. Newt looked vaguely amused.

“Scamander, what in the name of Merlin is going on here?”

Newt did let out a chuckle. “They’re thanking you, Director.”

“And what and I supposed to do?”

“Enjoy it?”

Percival sighed and reached out to pet the closest unicorn. It was rather nice. The creatures were gentle and their coats impossibly soft. He showed a little attention to each one and they started wandering off until he was alone with Newt and Goldstein. The unicorn from the park had been the last to leave and he had been a little sad to see him go.

They left and returned to his office to finish the last of the paperwork for the herd. It didn’t take long and as soon as it was done Goldstein took her leave. Percival turned to Newt and finally asked the question that had been at the front of his mind since the unicorn had limped out of the forest.

“Are you going to tell me what that was all about? Why did the unicorn come to me and not you?”

Newt wouldn’t meet his eyes and Percival was fairly certain the man was blushing. “Well, you know the old stories about unicorns being lured out by hunters when they tied a virgin to a tree? These days those stories are translated into the lure being pure of heart, which is true. Unicorns have an innate ability to sense a person’s intentions and-”

Percival interrupted the magizoologist gently. “As fascinating as that is, it’s late and I’m tired. Perhaps I can hear the full lecture tomorrow?”

“Oh, right, of course. Well, to get to the point, the old stories weren’t entirely wrong. Unicorns do prefer virgins.”

Graves sat very still for a moment before a blush spread over his cheeks. A shadow fell over his desk and looking up, he found Newt very close.

“Now, there is certainly nothing wrong with being a virgin, or not being one for that matter. But I have to admit, I find it surprising that a man as attractive as you wouldn’t have found a partner by now.”

Percival felt his blush deepen against his will. Newt moved in closer, leaning on the armrests of Percival’s chair and looking the older man right in the eye. Percival froze, watching Newt slowly close the distance between them until their lips touched.

The kiss was gently, sweet even. When Newt pulled away he was smiling and still making eye contact.

“Should you ever want to change the status of your virginity, I would be happy to be of assistance.”

Then with another smile and quick kiss Newt left a dazed and smiling Percival to finish up his paperwork.


	2. Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is verging on crack or if it's just ridiculous fluff. But have some more of whatever it is.

The next day Percival decided to go visit the unicorns instead of taking a lunch break. It was peaceful in the enchanted meadow and today Percival had some time to marvel at it. It was definitely a step up from how they previously held rescued magical creatures and Newt was the one to thank. He certainly had a talent for creating habitats.

As soon as he stepped inside there was a happy whinny, like the sound of tinkling bells and the unicorn from the night before cantered over to him, still limping a little but generally looking miles better. He barely had enough time to brace himself before he was being nuzzled enthusiastically.

The laugh he lets out startles him.

A couple more unicorns come over and under the onslaught of affection he topples over, gracelessly, landing in a heap. The unicorn he is starting to think of as his lays down, curling around him like he was a foal and nibbled on his hair. He manages to pull himself into a somewhat less pathetic sprawl and leaned back against the magical creatures. A foal, not more than a few days old, tottered over and cuddled up in his lap.

Percival turned a little to his unicorn. “Is… is this your son?”

His unicorn, (did the creature have a name?) sort of shook his head. “Younger brother then?” And that got him a nod. The baby was adorable, all gangly legs and a horn just starting to grow. He was already falling asleep as Percival gently stroked his fuzzy mane.

He should have brought them some treats. What were proper treats for a unicorn? Could unicorns this young eat treats? He’d have to make sure to read the chapter on unicorns in Newt’s book later and find out.

It was so peaceful and he felt safe. He was pleasantly warm with the two unicorns curled up around and on him. Percival didn’t mean to doze off. But he startled awake all the same when he heard a voice not to far away.

Newt had entered the field and was being swamped by a number of unicorns greeting him enthusiastically and he cringed. It’s not that he didn’t like spending time with Newt but after last night he didn’t have a clue how to react to the younger man. He could feel his cheeks growing hot at the memory.

The baby was still asleep in his lap and he couldn’t seem to force himself to wake the little thing so he was stuck here. As soon as Newt had greeted each unicorn he walked over to where Percival was sitting, an unbearably fond smile on his face.

“It’s good to see you, Mr. Graves. I’m glad you had a chance to come visit.” 

For a moment Percival felt his heart clench. Right, these unicorns needed to be found a home, a real home, and the sooner the better for them.

“We think we’ve found the perfect place, actually. I’m told it’s ‘upstate’ whatever that means. I was hoping I could get a volunteer from the herd to come with me to check it out. If it’s acceptable, we can put the charms and wards on it today and they can move to their new home tomorrow.”

As he spoke a large stallion walked up next to Newt and nosed his case.

“Ah, a volunteer, excellent.” Newt put his case down and opened it up. “In you hop.”

But the unicorn tosses his mane and looked pointedly at Percival. 

“Did… did I do something wrong, Mr. Scamander?”

“No…” Newt turned to the unicorn. “Do you want Mr. Graves to come with us?”

The unicorn shook his head and stamped one silver hoof.

“Oh! You want Mr. Graves to stay and watch over the herd while you’re away.” That got him an exaggerated nod, as if the unicorn was humoring a slightly slow human.

“I have work to do, the pile of paperwork on my desk seems to double every day. I can send a couple aurors down to watch over them. Tina would be happy to do so.”

Suddenly the eyes of every unicorn in the place were on him and Percival couldn’t tell if they were pleading or accusing. His unicorn looked like he was about to cry. Could unicorns cry?

Newt had the audacity to *laugh* at him. “I’d be happy to fetch some paperwork for you to do here, Director. And I’ll let TIna know where you are in case you’re needed.”

Percival **wanted** to stay. Very badly in fact. So he didn’t bother arguing. He didn’t expect to get much work done but if the unicorns would be gone tomorrow he’d enjoy their company as long as he could.

“If… if they want me to stay, I will.”

His unicorn nuzzled his cheek happily and the little one in his lap shifted around to cuddle even closer.

“Back in a tick.” Newt latched his case but left it where it was on the ground before taking off to fetch the promised paperwork. He returned with an armful and Percival suddenly wondered if Newt had ever done paperwork in his life. The amount he brought would take him days to go through. Well, at least he’d have a choice.

The rest of his day was spent right where he was, cuddling with unicorns while he guided an enchanted pen to fill out one form or another. Some of these were nearly a year old, had just been sitting on his desk while Grindelwald mucked around with his department. He almost didn’t notice the enchanted meadow moving from day to night as the gentle glow from the unicorn he was still leaning against was enough to see the paper by.

The baby had napped with him for a while before running off to chase a butterfly and be fed by his mother before stumbling back, tired from playing and fell asleep in Percival’s lap again. Percival had no idea what time it was when Newt finally returned, opening his case so the unicorn could leap out.

“It was perfect! We managed to get everything set up and we can bring the herd there tomorrow. They’ll love it, it has a beautiful meadow, a forest, and a lake.”

Percival must have looked a little sad because Newt crouched down right in front of him.

“Mr. Graves, you do know you will be welcome to visit them anytime you wish, right?”

He looked up at Newt in surprise. “Really?”

“Of course, you’ve been adopted as part of the herd. They would probably never forgive you if you didn’t visit.” Percival couldn’t stop the wide smile. When exactly had he become so bad at keeping his feelings under control?

Suddenly Newt looked nervous. “And, ah, I was wondering, since you’ve not had dinner, would you like to? With me, I mean?”

And now Percival was blushing. _Again._ Mercy Lewis.

He used every bit of undercover training he had and pulled himself together. “I would be honored, Mr. Scamander.”

Newt gave him his own brilliant smile. “Wonderful! And you can call me Newt, at least when we’re both off the clock as it were. May I call you Percival?”

He could only nod as he gently shifted the baby unicorn off his lap and struggled to his feet. His legs had gone quite numb and he stumbled right into Newt’s arms. He was suddenly acutely aware that the younger man was taller and far stronger than he looked. Ah, there was that blush again.

And Newt wasn’t letting him go, instead he seemed to be pulling him closer, smile softening and… oh.

This kiss was just as gentle as the previous ones had been but being in Newt’s arms made a bit of difference. He wrapped his own around Newt’s shoulders and hung on for dear life. He had no idea what he was doing but Newt didn’t seem to mind so he just went with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no plan. This is just... happening...

Some unknown number of minutes later they finally exited the enchanted field. It was late, almost everyone but the night staff was gone so Percival didn’t have to worry about the sorry picture he made, hair mussed, clothes grass stained, and walking stiffly as his legs were still trying to wake up.

Newt was walking close to his side, not quite touching but once in awhile, their hands brushed. They made their way to one of the apparation points. 

“So, where are we going?” Percival asked.

Newt smiled at him. “Do you trust me, Percival?” He held out his arm.

A very undignified snort left Percival. “Probably more than I should.”

He held on to Newt’s arm as the younger man apparated them away. They ended up in what had to be Newt’s apartment. It was cozy and cluttered with a seemingly random assortment of items. It was Newt, summed up and Percival felt himself relax a little. With a wave of his want, Newt cleared off the couch.

“Have a seat, Percival. Dinner should be ready in just a few minutes.” 

Newt turned out to be an excellent cook and dinner was… probably the nicest experience Percival had recently. He found himself relaxing around Newt, letting his guard down. He was relieved that Newt hadn’t tried to kiss him again, he wasn’t sure if he would know what to do in that case. 

But Newt seemed to understand and just gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before Percival apparated home.

The next day he decided to accompany the team bringing the unicorn herd to their new home. Newt’s case was very helpful in many ways, not least of all being the transportation and re-homing of a herd of large, glowing, white unicorns. Percival had heard how the magizoologist had obliviated the entire city of New York and hoped that would never need to happen again.

As soon as he entered the enchanted meadow with Newt and the other aurors, his unicorn trotted up, looking almost healed. He ignored the rest of them, going straight for Percival and nuzzling his chest before pushing his nose under the wizard’s hand, trying to get Percival to pet him.

Letting out a delighted laugh that got him stares from his aurors, Percival happily complied until he felt a tug at his other sleeve. Looking down he found the foal from yesterday playfully pulling on his coat sleeve in an attempt to get attention. He crouched down and the little foal shoved against his chest. Percival was very glad that his tiny horn was still dull as he clearly did not have the awareness of his big brother.

While he cuddled with the two unicorns, he was vaguely aware of Newt helping the rest of the herd into his case. But eventually he looked up to find the younger man watching him with an open, fond expression. 

“Mr. Graves, the little one will need help getting in. Would you be so good as to carry him? And if you’d like you’re welcome to spend the trip in the case, we won’t be long.”

Percival was about to object but Newt was already walked off to talk to the aurors. How did one carry a baby unicorn? Without dropping the little thing hopefully, he supposed. He considered for a moment before sliding his arms around the little foal and lifting. The baby unicorn squirmed a bit to get comfortable and then curled against Percival’s chest.

He most certainly did _not_ let out a whimper at how adorable the baby was. No, he did not.

His unicorn lept down into the case and Percival followed carefully. Newt followed after a few minutes to make sure the unicorns were comfortable for the trip.

Percival ogled at the inside of the case. The last time he was here he had been concerned about his unicorn’s injuries and hadn’t had much chance to look around. But now he wandered by the various habitats, taking in the sheer beauty of the place. 

Newt caught up to him when he reached the occamy next. “This place is a marvel, Mr. Scamander.”

Newt smiled. “I through I told you that you could call me Newt, at least when we’re alone, Percival.”

He fought down a blush. “Ah, yes, my apologies, Newt.”

Newt sidled up closer to him, wrapping a surprisingly strong arm around Percival’s waist. “Would you like to hold one?”

“An occamy? I won’t hurt it?”

“Not at all. They enjoy contact. Just don’t try to pet one, they are rather quick at nipping fingers.”

Newt scooped one of the occamy up one-handed and it chirped happily at him. “Hold out your hands.”

Percival nervously held out his hands, cupped together and Newt brought the occamy close enough that it could wind its way over. It was beautiful, the bright colors and soft feathers covering the little creature. And its wings were spectacular when they fluttered, aiding its balance.

“This is Thomas.”

Thomas wound his way up one of Percival’s arms and draped loosely around his neck, nuzzling his cheek, startling a laugh out of Percival. Idly, he reached up to pet the little thing, forgetting Newt’s warning but Thomas just rubbed against his hand, allowing Percival to scratch gently along his head.

Newt stared at him. “You know, I’m beginning to be jealous of your way with creatures, Percival.”

“Ah, I’m… sorry?”

It was Newt’s turn to laugh. “Don’t you dare be. If you haven’t figured it out yet, I find the fact that the imposing, grumpy, Director of Magical Security is kind to creatures utterly endearing.”

Newt pressed a kiss to his cheek and Thomas peeped at him, whether in encouragement or trying to make Newt leave his new human alone, Percival had no idea.

“Well, your aurors are probably wondering if one of the terrible beasts I have in here has mauled us yet. I’ll go let them know it’s ok to head out. As I said, you’re welcome to stay in here with me. Once they apparate outside the wards it will be about an hour’s walk to where we plan to bring the herd.”

“If… if you’re sure you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” With another gentle kiss Newt left his side to climb the ladder and give the auror’s the ok.

Thomas seemed quite happy with his new perch and remained draped around Percival’s shoulders when he walked back to the herd and found his unicorn. He was ‘encouraged’ to sit against the unicorn’s side and then the little foal was draped across his lap again. 

Newt spend the trip puttering around the case, looking after his creatures, occasionally checking on Percival, charmed seeing Thomas dozing around the Director’s shoulders with a baby unicorn napping in his lap. 

He almost couldn’t handle it. His heart was bursting. Percival was simply too good to be true. For someone who had been through everything he had to come out the other end still so gentle and kind was a marvel. And yet he hid it behind a grumpy, gruff exterior most of the time. Well, Newt hoped that he’d let that slide a little more now. It wouldn’t hurt his aurors to see the real Percival Graves once in awhile.

A knock on his case indicated they were here. It was time to bring the unicorns home.


	4. Chapter 4

Percival climbed out of the case with the foal in his arms, hyper aware of the tiny occamy in his pocket. Thomas had refused Newt’s attempts to return him to the next and had shrunk until he was small enough to curl up in the breast pocket of Percival’s shirt. The little creature was trilling happily as he snuggled up against Percival. 

As for Percival, he was trying very hard not to slip and hurt either of the creatures who, for some reason, trusted him. But he made it up the narrow ladder and set the foal down. After nuzzling against Percival’s leg quickly, he frolicked off, determined to explore his new home.

And it was a beautiful home. The meadow was lush and filled with wild flowers, butterflies and other insects filling the air. There was a stream that fed into a small pond on the edge of the meadow and the forest beyond looked warm and welcoming. Percival could feel the layers of wards and protection spells hanging in the air. The herd would be safe here.

They spent a few hours with the unicorns, making sure they had everything they needed and doing one more survey of the surrounding areas to make sure there were no surprises. The nearest no-maj was miles and miles away and with the misdirection spells they wouldn’t even wander out here accidentally. 

Everything checked out so they headed back. Eventually. It seemed every unicorn there wanted to say goodbye to him personally. Thomas seemed happy to be dozing in his pocket after Newt had fed him a few of the bugs he had caught for him and his siblings. Since Newt seemed unconcerned that Thomas was still out of the case, Percival tried not to worry about him too much.

But finally, they had to leave. Newt and Percival followed the two aurors out of the warded area but Newt fell back, tugging at Percival’s sleeve so he stayed with him.

“Would you like to have dinner with me again tonight, Percival?”

Percival stumbled, just a little. “Newt… what is this?” He waved a hand vaguely between the two of them.

Newt gave him an odd look. “This? This is me attempting to court you. If I’ve been to subtle I am rather well versed in number of mating dances among various creatures. I could try one of those.”

Percival blushed. “Ah, no, that won’t be necessary. I just wanted to be sure.”

Newt smiled broadly. “Well, if that’s settled, would you like to have dinner with me, Percival?”

He agreed with a nod and they spent the rest of the walk in a companionable silence. Back at MACUSA, Thomas hadn’t wanted to leave his new person. He had wound himself around Percival’s arm and cried pitifully until Newt managed to bribe him with fresh bugs. Percival didn’t know how sentient occamy were, especially at Thomas’s young age, but it seemed like he settled down when Newt promised Percival would visit again.

Dinner was lovely again. Newt really was an excellent cook. And after dinner Newt sent him on his way with another gentle kiss.

It became their routine for the next few weeks. Newt would stop by Percival’s office with lunch or invite him to dinner and they spent more and more time together. Slowly, Newt introduced more affection, innocent things at first, like holding hands and sitting together curled up on the couch. 

They visited the unicorns every weekend, usually bringing a picnic lunch and treats for their four legged friends. Thomas came with them, either draped around Percival’s neck or curled up in his pocket.

Percival was happier than he could ever remember being.

Months passed and their relationship grew closer, more serious. The affection Newt showered on him grew more amorous and after discussing it thoroughly, Newt made good on his offer to relieve Percival of his virginity.

It was wonderful, more than worth the wait. Percival woke the next morning in Newt’s arms with a pleasant ache between his legs and wonderfully sore muscles. Newt had been gentle and attentive and he was happy he had waited to find the younger man.

Percival was quite happy with his life in general these days.

But when their traditional weekend visit to the unicorns approached, he started growing nervous. During their walk to the meadow he finally found the courage to voice his concerns.

“Newt, will I still be welcome?”

The younger man seemed confused for a moment before understand dawned. He slipped an around around Percival’s waist and drew him close.

“Oh, love, they’re still going to adore you. Where do you think baby unicorns come from? If unicorns couldn’t be around anyone who wasn’t a virgin they would have died out millennia ago. And it’s not as simple as they prefer virgins when they’re stressed or hurt. If you were evil and a virgin, they wouldn’t get within a mile of you. If you were good and kind and wonderful, like you _are_ they wouldn’t care if you showed up the morning after without showering and still sticking of sex. I don’t think you fully grasp the notion that you’re part of the herd now, Percival.”

Percival felt a tiny glimmer of hope. “So… they’ll still want to see me?”

Newt pressed a gentle kiss to his lover’s hair. “Of course they will. You’ll see, I promise.”

Percival was tense as his unicorn trotted up to greet him. The amazing creature stopped a few feet away and he felt his heart sink. The unicorn looked at him, then looked at Newt before approaching the younger man and giving him a hard shove, sending him sprawling with an undignified yelp. The unicorn shook out its mane and gave a piercing whinny, stamping delicate silver hooves before turning and heading back towards Percival.

He was greeted with the same gentle nuzzling as he always had been and he would have collapsed in relief if his unicorn wasn’t there to lean against.

“What was all that about, Newt?”

“I think I just received the unicorn equivalent of the shovel talk.”


End file.
